Reversing a vehicle while towing a trailer can be challenging for many drivers, particularly for drivers who drive with a trailer on an infrequent basis or with various types of trailers. Some systems used to assist a driver in backing a trailer rely on hitch angle measurements to determine the position of the trailer relative to the vehicle. Thus, the accuracy and reliability of the hitch angle measurements can be critical to the operation of the backup assist system.